<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5 - Study by Marc_Anciel_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404764">Day 5 - Study</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan'>Marc_Anciel_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nathmarc November, Study Date, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc and Nathaniel are studying for a test, okay well Marc is trying to but his boyfriend doesn't want to. Luckily Marc knows of a way to help Nathaniel study and keep him on track.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5 - Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marc.” Marc heard his boyfriend call out. He ignored him in favor of studying for his upcoming science test. “Maaarc, pay attention to meeee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathaniel I’m trying to study for my test, which you should be doing too.” Marc sternly said, causing Nathaniel to whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s boring and science is hard.” He pouted, resting his head on his crossed arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marc sighed, closing his book. “Angel, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but this is why you’re failing science.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t I tutor you then? I have pretty good grades in that class.” Marc offered, causing Nathaniel to perk up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, in fact why don’t we start right now?” Marc smiled at him. “And to keep you motivated, for every question of mine that you correctly answer I’ll kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel smiled back. “I like the sound of that. What do I get if I answer all of them correctly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make out with you.” Marc stated before his smile turned to a smirk. “And I’ll give you an extra special prize if you get a high grade on the test.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel gulped. “Such as?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to wait and see~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>